Anna's First Time
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuga wants it, but Anna has never done it before. So how can Ryuuga get her to join him when she is so scared?


Anna's First Time

She blushed, wondering why she agreed to this; sure they had been going out for a while now and it was time to take the relationship to the next level, but she didn't feel ready yet. She wrapped her naked body in a blanket as he came towards her, one eye brow raised in question;

"You know you are _meant_ to be naked for this?" He moved to pull the blanket off her as she screeched and he moved away. With a groan he moved to go under the blanket with her.

She looked at him in surprise and began to cover her eyes due to him being naked as he touched her hands to pull them away from her face;

"We're _both _under the blanket, what can you see?"

Anna blushed and looked away, uncertain if she really should be doing this; "You should… You should put some clothes on Ryuuga,"

He wrapped his arms around her; "No, we're going to have sex, you said you would,"

"It'll hurt!"

"How would you know?"

"I read about it,"

"But you've never experienced it," He smirked at her, knowing that she had never had it before, it was all too clear to see.

"But I'm scared, it's supposed to hurt," She told him softly, hoping he would just leave her intact.

"Would I hurt you?" He asked her bluntly.

"I… Don't know," Anna blush and looked away from him, knowing that she shouldn't wonder about that question, Ryuuga had _never_ hurt her before, so why was she scared he would do so now?

_Because he would hurt me and not mean to._

"Tch, looks like I will have to prove it…" He moved closer to her and kissed her lips gently.

"Just kissing?" She asked, her lids half closed.

He grinned back at her; "No, we're going to do this,"

"But…" She pulled away from him, shaking her head.

"_Yes,_ the sooner this is done the more you'll enjoy it,"

"But it will _hurt_,"

"Just for a moment," He admitted and Anna's eyes went wide, he realised his mistake.

"So it will hurt!"

"Just for a bit," He told her, trying to coax her into it.

"It will still hurt… I don't want to…" She said stubbornly, looking away from him again.

"Yes you do,"

Her hand came up to his face and for a moment he thought he had won the argument, only to feel her pinch his cheek; "Ow… You'll enjoy it,"

"I don't think I will,"

"I _promise _you, you will,"

She just looked into his amber eyes and took a deep breath; "All right… but it will be quick?"

Without saying a word he kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hand moving down to stroke her, getting her wet and ready for him.

"Ryuuga…" She said softly, hoping this would be over soon, _hoping _the horror stories she had heard were false.

"Yes?" he asked and she shook her head, telling him to forget it; "It will be over in a moment love," He whispered into her ear, feeling that she was ready, or as ready as she could be, and thrusts inside her.

Anna cried out, her hold tightened around him and he kissed her again, feeling her tears on his cheeks.

"It hurts…" She whispered knowing that she sounded pathetic, but it was true.

"Sh, it's all right," He whispered to her, stopping himself from moving inside her as she continued to cry and hide her face in his chest. He pulled her back to kiss her, but she shook her head; "What?"

"I don't want you to see me crying…"

He grinned and whispered into her ear; "I'll want you to cry out my name instead…" She shook her head, but his grin stayed in place; "Yes,"

She looked up at him and nodded slowly; "Okay..."

"Good," He kissed her again and slowly began to move inside, focusing on not moving too fast.

Bitting her lip, she tried to keep the moans from escaping, but she noticed Ryuuga's smirk; "See, you _are _enjoying this,"

"Don't say that,"

"But you are," He stated and she pulled him close feeling something well up inside her, it made her feel good, like she wanted _more_; "You feel so good,"

She blushed at his comment; "I don't…" As she let out another moan and shuddered.

"Yea, you do…" Ryuuga said, letting out his own moan as he felt himself get so close; "Yeeessss…."

Scratching her nails onto his back she cried out; "Ryuuga!" Feeling the waves of her climax overwhelm her, she closed her eyes to focus on breathing, not yet feeling like she could open her eyes just yet.

"God Anna…" Ryuuga panted, slowly pulling out of her and lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

She smiled slightly, slowly opening her eyes and turning on her side to face him; "Ryuuga…"

"Hum?" He glanced at her, moving his hand up to wipe off the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I… I love you," She then moved to rest her head on his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her and she smiled, feeling settled.

"I love you too," He said softly; "Go to sleep," he stroked her back, slowly and she began to feel herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
